Traitor
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: The monsters surrounded me, blocking all the exits and ruining all chances of escape. However I am a foolish man and I ran into battle. They say his fatal flaw is personal loyalty, for him it means loyalty to himself. An injured Percy Jackson is healed by Gaea. During their time together his alliances shift.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

I was trapped. The monsters surrounded me, blocking all the exits and ruining all chances of escape. However I am a foolish man and I ran into battle. My mind soon became alert as I slashed and ducked out of the path of the monsters talons.

I had almost made it to Camp Half-blood; I could make out Thalia's tree from where I stood, when I passed out from exhaustion.

Gaia looked down at the unconscious teen, sighed and carried him to her tent. She laid him on a bed and examined his wounds.

The boy had a broken ankle and arm. A deep gash ran down the side of his face, starting at the bridge of his nose and running across his face to the bottom of the right side of his jaw, almost making him unrecognizable.

However a quick glimpse of his eyes before he passed out again confirmed her suspicions, the man she was examining was Peruses Jackson, son of the Earthshaker


	2. Awaking

Chapter 1: Awaking

I woke up and I was immediately blinded with light. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light when I realized I was not alone.

Beside me was a beautiful woman in a forest green robe with little specks of gold and white scattered across it, as if it was sunlight shining through the trees. Her dark black hair was held back in a tight braid so it didn't fall in her face as she rebound my ankle.

As I tried to figure out why my ankle would need to be bound the events of the past day rushed through my head making me jerk my leg out of her hands, alerting her of my consciousness. Her head snapped up and she looked directly into my eyes. Sea green eyes met the green and black eyes of my healer. Her eyes bore into mine before she spoke.

"Finally awake, young hero? How is your arm faring?" Before she said this I had not realized that my left arm was in a sling and upon realizing this I felt a jolt of pain go through my arm. I winced and was about to answer when the woman passed me a cup of what looked like butter pudding.

"Nectar? How…." I asked myself absent mindedly, not realizing I spoke this aloud.

"Why young Perseus, haven't you realized that divine power isn't always so blandly obvious?" the woman asked in a reprimanding tone of voice that reminded me of my mom scolding me for stealing cookies when I had already ate four.

"I am sorry my Lady for….." I was interrupted by the woman.

"Nonsense and there is no need to call me _Lady. _i, unlike the _Olympians_ do not require my _family _to call me _Lady _or _bow_ before me. Now drink your nectar you aren't healed yet." The woman said motioning towards the cup. I obediently drank the nectar and sat still as she removed gauze from my head that I hadn't noticed was there.

I stared at her the whole time she was removing and replacing the facial gauze, trying to figure out which goddess she was. She must have noticed my inquiring stare because she sent a questioning glance back. I blushed and began

"My Lady, forgive me, but I was trying to figure out which goddess you are." I finished hoping I hadn't offended her and was about to get smited into oblivion. I was lucky though because all I got was an exasperated sigh and an eye roll.

"I am no mere goddess, young Perseus, I am the Earth Protogenes, the Mother of the Titans, I am Gaea, otherwise known as Mother Earth".


	3. Missing

Chapter 2: Missing

The camp was in distress, legionnaires were panicking while their cohort centurions tried to calm them down, the _lares_ were muttering amongst themselves, and I swear I heard one mention something about a _Graceus. _

"XII Legion Fulminate to attention! Now just because our praetor has disappeared does not mean we need to go into a state of distress. We will send out search parties of _volunteers _to find our lost praetor. If he has abandoned the Legion we will deal with him in the way that Lupa demands we do. However if our search parties do not find him in one months' time we will practise the method and way of living Lupa taught us. Be strong and survive or be weak and die. This is the Roman way and we are Romans, we will honor our ancestors' way of living.

Until that point in time in which we do or do not find him, we do not need to have the discussion regarding praetor ship unless you have evidence conferring Jason Grace's demise. Thank you very much now please return to your barracks for curfew." A beautiful black haired woman finished her speech, straightened her purple cape and walked into the woods muttering with the wolf at her side the entire time.


	4. Recruiting

Chapter 3: Recruiting

"Young Perseus, I know you are loyal to a fault when concerning the _Olympians _but you must know what a terrible mistake that is. I know you consider them your friends or family but they don't deserve to be called such.

What _family_ makes you bow before them or call them by titles, like _Lord_ or _Lady_? What _family_ must be _reminded _and _enforced _to _claim their children_? What _family_ demands you worship them and punishes you for not doing so? No family because that is not a family, it is a dictatorship!

Perseus join us and help us end that dictatorship, help us end the cruel gods reign! I know you have firsthand knowledge on how cruel, traitorous, and biased the gods can be. Take poo, young Calypso for example. You made the gods swear on the River Styx to free her but have they done so? Of course not, she is the daughter of a _Titan!_ Or if that doesn't satisfy you take Medusa for another example of the gods' cruelty and stupidity.

Medusa was raped in a sacred temple of Athena by Poseidon, your father. When she asked Athena for help and guidance, Athena was disgusted by her and turned her into a monster so horrible that no man would ever desire her again. To make a horrible punishment even worse Athena cursed her so that anyone who looked into Medusa's eyes would turn to stone.

Is that the price a mortal woman must pay from being unable to fend off a _God_ never mind the fact that he was _one of the Big Three?_ Just imagine how many people fell to Medusa's gaze; now if Athena had helped her instead of cursing her imagine how many lives would have been saved. Instead she left her there to become bitter and angry against the gods. Instead of gaining a devoted ally she made an enemy who would make it her personal mission to destroy all of Athena's children. And they call her the _Goddess of Wisdom! _ Imagine what the other gods and goddess would have done if the smartest one screwed up this badly.

Now tell me Perseus, did Medusa deserve the gods' cruelty? No of course she didn't, she committed no sin.

Join us Perseus and help us take revenge for those the _Olympians_ scorned! Join us Perseus and help us bring the world back into a golden age!


	5. Answers

Chapter 4: Answers

In a Wilderness School bus somewhere near the Grand Canyon a young demigod woke up confused. He was holding the hand of a pretty Cherokee girl who, along with a Latino elf boy, seemed to be trying to talk to him. However he had worse problems at the moment, like _why couldn't he remember anything? _

In Camp Half-Blood a pretty blonde girl with princess hair, the same one that was talking to the centaur, woke up startled. She finally found a clue on HIS whereabouts! The gods poke to her in her dreams telling her to find the boy with one shoe, that he would have the answers she needed. However after finding the boy none of her questions were answered, all she got was new ones.


	6. Running

Chapter 5: Running

A young boy with bleach blonde hair is running, looking back every few minutes to make sure that the THING hasn't caught up yet. The THING started out as a pretty girl until she was close enough that he could see her legs. Instead of having pinkish flesh, the THING had a donkey leg and a fake bronze leg to match. Understandably, he bolted as soon as he saw the legs weren't human flesh but the flesh of an animal. He has only stopped running to steal food from stores on the way THERE.

He doesn't know where THERE is, all he knows is that the lady in the mud said to keep running until he reaches a tree with a large pine tree on top of it, there he would be safe.


	7. Prophecies

Chapter 6: Prophecies

Everyone stared in shock as the mummy holding the spirit of the Oracle of Delphi approached the newly claimed Daughter of Aphrodite,

"Child of Lighting, beware the Earth,

The giants revenge the Seven shall birth,

Forge and Dove shall break a cage,

Death unleashed through divine rage."

As these words echoed through the silent camp, two decisions were made.

"I'm going with you Piper; I'm obviously the Child of Lighting." A young demigod son of Zeus said to the pretty Cherokee girl.

"I'm coming too. The Forge obviously refers to me as I am a son of Hephaestus. Oh don't give me that look; you aren't getting rid of me that easily!" A Latino elf  
child joked.


End file.
